the legend of Void shadows of the past
by void son of ganondorf
Summary: after being banished to another world by the mad god of evil Void finds himself in the kalos region of Pokemon along with one not so happy wind mage oh and Void's a lucario first part of my heart of pheonix, soul of dragon triolgy
1. Chapter 1

the legend of void:Shadows of the past his father

at the gerudo fortress

captain lana: LORD GANONDORF!

Ganondorf: hmmm what is it captain.

captain lana: hyrule has fallen to the angel forces and they are now advanceing on the fortress!

Ganondorf: I see hmmm...

Genaral jes: what should we do your highness?

Ganondorf: hmmm... no i can't... but I have to, I have to sumon him.

Kotake: sumon who?

Koume: yes that is a very good question but I thuoght it first.

Kotake: no you didn't.

Koume: yes I did.

Ganondorf: will you two stop fighting!

Captain lana: who exactly were you going to sumon?

Ganondorf: my son and step son Void and End.

at the DWMA

Void:alright class this is your final leson with me and my family so we will be teaching you on what your soul seeks more cominly known as "soul will" now Crimson End the Baron and I will demonstrait and then YOU will try it.

Void: Vengince come forth!

Crimson: Justice I sumon thee!

End: Wrath come to me!

Baron: Serenity find us!

then the four soul wills apered, Vengince the blood ninja, Justice the soul knight, Wrath the war beserker and Serenity the peace herald.  
then death energed from the shadows

Death: lord Void I have receved a message from the gerudo fortress.

Void: huh what did they say?

Death: they said"the kingdom of hyrule has fallen they are now advanceing on the fortress we need you help Void End and others I ganondorf call you to help defend our home and take back

Void: well sorry class we'll have to postpone the lesson to go help my father.

Void then opened a violet portal to hyrule.


	2. DIssapearansce

A FEW MONTHS AFTER BLACK ANGEL'S ARIVAL IN HYRULE

IN HYRULE CASTLE

Angaken: HA so you think that you can kill ME!?

Baron: VE CAN AND VE VILL YOU JACKASS!

?: no human can kill my master only a god may.

Void: that voice no it can't be!

Ander: EBONY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WORKING FOR THAT FREAK!?

Ebony: well now Ander don't be getting mad at your little sister now.

Link: I have no Idea Who you are or what your relations are but we will not lose this fight!

Ganondorf: ANGAKEN RELESE YOUR CONTROLL OVER HYRULE OR ELSE!

Angaken: or else what?

Void: or I will rip you to shreds be you my brother or not!

BOOM!

in walked two people a man and a woman the woman was raven the blood queen, void's girlfreind and teacher the man was Crow the soul king and ironicly the one who tought Crimson to use his powers.

BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED!

Void sumoned the twin Katanas lumin and tenabrea, Crimson formed his blood into a whip and his assasin's blade, Ganondorf pulled out the sage's sword Ander pulled her great sword out of her pocket ( yes she can do that and so can Void), Baron transformed his left and right arms into an arm canon and nuke launcher respectivly, Link drew the master sword , Raven extended her hidden vampire blades and crow pulled out a spel book and mage's staff.

Angaken unsheathed the Angel blade and Ebony pulled out her ebony-pistols

the first move was made by Crow who casted a binding spell witch hit Ebony but she broke it imeditly

Crow: shit! she's strong!

Ebony: well what did you expect soul-boy?

Raven: HEY EBONY BREAK THIS!(throws an entire collum of Hyrule castle at her face)

Ebony:HUH!?(gets knocked out and pined under the collum)

WITH VOID

Void: it's odd.

Angaken: whats odd?

Void: seeing you as the Villan I remember when we were children when dad and I came to hyrule on politicul bisenus you, zelda and I would play in the court yard together.

Angaken: well those days are over!

Void: are they realy brother?

Angaken: of course they are those days are long dead!

Void: it's as I thaught your NOT Angaken!

Angaken: (IN AN EXTREAMLY EVIL VOICE)_ SO THEN YOUVE FINALY FIGURED IT OUT NOW HUHNEPHEW?_

Void: of course Banedrin only the_ Mad God of Evil_ would posses my little brother and betray his family.

Banedrin:(now no longer possesing Angaken) _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU SHALL NOT PREVAIL AGAINST ME VOID!_

Void: you underestimate us Banedrin.

Banedrin:_ YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN VOID!_(stabs Void through the heart with an Angel blade)

Void: (caughs up violet blood) _so then this is the path you take?_

Banedrin: _WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!?_

Void?:_ NO IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD BE DEAD BROTHER!_

Banedrin:_ VOIDRINEASS BUT HOW I KILLED YOU!?_

Voidrineass:_ SO DID I BROTHER._

Banedrin: (smilees) _OHH BUT BROTHER YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THE GODS HAD BANISHED YOU TO THE DARKNESS THAT YOU LOVED SO MUCH._

Banedrin:_ AND SO I BANISH YOU AND YOUR FREINDS TO ANOTHER REALM!_

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

_**sorry for the lack of updates for a wile there I had started to wright this but then I forgot about it the remembered the forgot again so yay new update and also when somone speaks in italics it means the are a god or a powerfull spirit.**_


	3. Vaati the wind mage

the sorcerer of Winds

a vast expanse of grey was all he saw

Vaati: DAMN IT! HOW COULD I VAATI SORCERER OF WINDS BE DEFEATED A CHILD!?

?: Vell I shure as hell don't know after all I just got here because of that IDIOT BANDRIN!

Vaati: who the hell are you?

?: me I AM ZEE BEEDROCK BARIN! but you can call me Baron.

Vaati: Baron? thats a title of honor isn't it?

Baron: yes but zats my name.

Vaati: okay then...

Baron: can you tell me vere zee hell I am?

Vaati: well we ar traped inside of the four sword or the picori blade.

Baron: traped vell zen zat vont do(blows a hole in the four sword)

THE SACRED GROVE

Vaati: how in Hyrule did you do that?!

Baron: I'm me.

Vaati:...

Baron: now zen I should go and Find zee others vere zee hell is Void?

Vaati wait Void?

Baron: yes Void you know zee son of ganondorf.

WITH VOID!

Void{aww fuck my head}

?: huh what kind of pokemon is that?

Void: (opens eyes) {were the hell am I}

?: well check your pokedex ash.

Pokedex: UNKNOWN POKEMON DETECTED.

?: what an unkown pokemon? should I tell the professor

Void: what the hell are you talking about?

?: gah! IT JUST TALKED!

Void: of course I can talk! why should I not be able to talk!?

?: because your a pokemon!

Void wait what? a pokemon(looks at reflection in a puddle)

Void: the fuck OH SHIT(starts to search around franticly)

?: um.. ecuse me but what are you looking for?

Void: an amulet and gauntlet that my mnetor gave me phew I still have them.

?: so do you have a name?

Void: yea it's Voidrineas Lunar Dogmire But every one just calls me Void.

?: well Void I'm ash nice to meet you!

Void: well ash can you tell me where I am?

Ash: your on route 16 in the kalos region!

END OF CHAPTER!

Vaati is awsome he is one of my faverite zelda villans! 


	4. Krad Diov noitanracni Ajoram Htarw Ksam

Krad Diov/END?!

the shadows of the past are not all evil there are those who wish to help us and redeem them selfs and there are others that wish you cause pain and suffering but the shadows are always with us- Limbar end of the war of Thanaka(Corrupt light)

Void's Mind scape

Majora: yo Mask how's the patient doing?

Mask: ohbhim well... not to well he um...

Wrath: HE STABED ME IN THE FOOT!

Majora: woe calm down we don't need you going on another rampage

Wrath: FUCK YOU ASS HOLE!

Shadow: well then your sister is very...angry.

Incarnation: llew yeht t'nod llac reh htarw rof ginhton.

Shadow: what?

Incarnation: sorry I forgot you don't speak god tounge I said well they don't call her wrath for nothing.

Shadow: you four are the weirdist siblings ever.

?: uhg fuck my balls feel like they got smashed by a fifty ton wrecking ball that was swung by the worlds strongest man wile he was being thrown by an angry baron...FUCK!

Mask: AND he's awake!

Incarnation: oh HI! what's you eman sorry name?

?: Krad Diov the shadow king of solaris

Majora: well then Mr. Diov nice to meet you.

Krad Diov: It's Krad NEVER DIOV you call me that I will beat you to a bloody mass of guts and other twichy bits of fleash.

Wrath: that a threat no eyes?

Krad: no it's a promise.

a stone lay ina forest of black and violet engraved with markings of the anchent Enderians a boy no more then ten wanders into the clearing with him he carrys a large ebony stone and si acompanyed by a pokemon. when the boy aproches the stone a voice is herd.

stone: h e l p...m e... k...t h e...s e a l...o n...m y... e...

Boy: AHH THAT SONE JUST SPOKE!

Stone: t h e... y... g...i t...h e r e...

Boy: (throws ebony stone at grave and runs away)

Stone:(blows up)

End: (crawls out of crater) I'M FREE YES BUT WERE THE HELL AM I?

END OF CHAPTER

holy crap END IS BACK AND JUST AS BAD ASS AS EVER! Also Krad's name in god tounge/enderian is dark Void and god tounge is english backwords but enderian is slightly different. 


	5. the past

The past

"They say that when there is a fire new life shall rise from the ashes."- Voidrineas "Void" Dogmire first ambassador mission to Hyrule.

23 human years ago(note this is before Void went to Endaria so he is only about five)

In front of Hyrule castle.

King Daltus: Welcome to Hyrule Lord Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: it is a pleasure your highness.

Princess Zelda: pardon me but may I ask who this is?

Ganondorf: ah yes this is my son Voidrineas.

Princess Zelda: Voidrineas? It's a pleasure to meet you.

Voidrineas: the pleasure is all mine Princess.

King Daltus: well then why don't you two go along and ply while we discuss political matters?

Princess Zelda: yes father.

Voidrineas: let's go!

In the castle court yard.

Voidrineas: wow Hyrule is so well… Green!

Princess Zelda: well yeah isn't it Green where you come from?

Voidrineas: uh… no we live in the dessert.

Princess Zelda: Voidrineas I'm so sorry I didn't know.

Voidrineas: please call me Void and no it's not your fault to be honest I thought Hyrule would be more like the gerudo dessert.

Princess Zelda: (gigles) well "Void" you can call me Zel.

Void: alright "Zel" what do you want to do now?

Gerudo dessert Eight years later

Void: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONE SENSE WE ARE NOT GOING TO INVADE HYRULE! I AM GOING TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO THE PRINCESS AND THE COUNCLE!

Kotake: alright you got your point across and it wasn't my idea to ask you!

Koume: yes it was!

Kotake: no it was yours!

Void: I'm leaving now.

In Hyrule castle throne room.

Link: what in the name of Din do you want Gerudo?!

Princess Zelda: link please.

Princess Zelda: Who are you and what do you want.

Void: hmm don't you recognise me zel?

Princess Zelda: dear Nayru Void?

Void: yes your highness?

Princess Zelda: Void why are you here?

Void: I came to apologize for my father's actions I don't know why he'd attack Hyrule one day he was the benevolent king we all knew and the next he was an evil overlord bent on ruling the world with an iron fist.

Link: Wait your father?!

Void: wait didn't Zelda tell you?

Link: no no she didn't!

Void: well those not like you to leave out details zel.

Princess Zelda: well umm….

Void: let me guess you got caught up with all that political mess that he made.

Princess Zelda: um... Yes how did you know?

Void: the same thing happened to me.

END OF CHAPTER

Yes it's the past of void and Zelda and sorry it took so long my laptop died and no not the battery it won't turn on but the next chapter will be one End


	6. Endrakiin Drakor

the past of End

"the light you Hylans think of it as your saviour and for you it is true but for us Enarians the darkness is our saviour."- Endarus statment to the king of hyrule.

the great green feilds of Endaria were butiful and there stood a man and a woman the man wore a crown of silver his hair black as night, the woman wore a simalar crown her hair war brown like chocolate they were Endrakiin and his betrothed Archna.

Endrakiin: I sense that war will come but only when a man who weilds the spirit of Ako clad in black armor arrives with a woman in simalar armor.

Archna: oh why do you need to be so serious all the time Endy?

Endrakiin: you sound just like my father.

Archna: oh realy?

Endrakiin: yes you do but I still love you.

Archna: well I'm glad to hear that!(smiles)

Endaria castle

Endarus: End it's good to see your still in one peice!

Endrakiin: One I'd much perfer you call me by my real name father and two Archna is not dangerous.

Endarus: one you sir are no fun and two I was joking you need to get a sense of humor.

the shadow of war is coming...  
Endrakiin: who said that?!

Endarus: it was a warning from the gods we must prepare.

"END" of chapter! I made a horrable pun but can you geuss who the "man clad in black armor" is? no? alright but yes finaly updated and did some on End's past while simltaniously setting up for a prequel I geuss but anywho I'm planning on making a deviant art acount for all the drawings of the charicters courtasy of Endking 2014! 


	7. Lance Kandos

Lance "Dark walker" Kandos

"corruption is the pioson that turns the most butiful into the most hidieos being in exestance..." the dying words of hallow the god of purity.

the lights of lumeose city were stunning in the dead of night and sitting alone on a bench was a figure dressed in a black coat, black scarf and black fedora and then A child aproches the man.

Child: excuse me but do you know were I can find professor Sycamore's pokemon lab?

Man: yes I do I'll take you there.

Child: OK I'm Lance what's your name?

Man: My name is Void.

Lance: so are you from Kalos?

Void: no I'm acualy from a region far north of Orre.

Lance: Orre?

Void: you don't know do you. well it was the region that team snag'em was in also were the only known incedint of shadow pokemon.

Lance: oh yeah I heard about that in the news a couple of years ago.

Void: yeah that was not a pleasant time for me...

Lance: how bad was it?

Void: let's NOT talk about that okay.

Lance: okay then.

Void: well we should go now.

Lance: yes we should.

AT PROF. SYCAMORE'S LAB

Void: (Still in his coat, scarf and hat) PROFESSOR IVE GOT SOME ONE HERE THAT WANTS TO SEE YOU! damn it he must have fallen asleep again.

Lance: asleep?

Void: yes I don't know why but he seems intent on working himself from one in the morning to two in the morning.

Lance: how does that work?

Void: I don't know.

END OF CHAPTER

so yes I finally get to add my avatar from pokemon X and Void does not take off his hat or scarf so no one sees his face


	8. Baron is back

The Bedrock Baron

"I only fear one man and he is our leader and for good reason too I don't know why but he Terrafies me."- baron

LUNIOSE CITY POLICE DPT.

Baron: alright rokies we have recieved reports of assalts in the southern aria of lumiose our job is to capture the crininal and bring him in for jugement. Understood?

Police officers: YES SIR!

Vaati: I still don't see why you need to bring me along.

Baron: becuase I don't want you to do somthing stupid and get yourself killed.

Vaati: do I need to remind you who I am?

Baron: no you are Vaati the wind mage BUT I need to bring you to Void.

Vaati: Why are you scared?

Baron: no I'm not I need to see what he want's done with you if I kill you without orders he'll have my head. and he also terrafies me.

SOUTHERN LUMIOSE CITY

Police officer: Captain we found him!

Baron: well what are you waiting for arrest him!

Police officeer: YE SIR!

TWO HOURS LATER IN THE LUMIOSE POLICE DPT.

Officer Jenny: the prisoner is ready to see you now captain.

Baron: good.

Prisoner: holy hell It's you!

Baron:...

Prisoner: hello anyone in there?

Baron: GOD DAMN IT END WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASSALTING PEOPLE!?

End: well I'm searching for information on Void how else am I going to do that?

Baron: BY ASKING NICELY!

End: ok ok just stop yelling.

"END"

YAY Baron is back along with Vaati and End about how the Baron speaks I wnated to make him less insulting so just imagin that he's talking in a german acsent.


	9. King of none ruler of all

King of none ruler of all

"waffles are pizza and pizza are waffles"- End's grandpa

twelve days after End and Baron found each other

Baron: GODS DAMN IT END I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT ON THE OTHER POLICE OFFICERS!

End: well fuck you Baron

Officer Jenny: captain we just arrested the suspect of the Pokémon kidnappings.

Baron: I will bo right there officer. let's go lieutenant.

Vaati: alright. and I will see you later officer Jenny.

in the interrogation room

Baron: alright let's get this over with quickly. Name,

?: well hmm... it's been so long that I forgot but you can call me King.

Baron: date of birth.

King: 1700 B.C.

Baron: (chokes) SEVENTEEN HUNDRED B.C.?!

King: yes that's when I was born.

Baron: ok then um place of birth.

King: ancient Egypt.

Baron: ok. now can you tell me why you are stealing other people Pokémon or who is doing it?

King: well it's not me, but I did see some weird people in white and black steal some kid's lucario before they knocked me unconscious.

Baron: DAMN IT did you see what they looked like?

King: yes there were two girls and a meowth on of the girls had dak blue hair and the other had red hair.

Baron: and the meowth?

King: oh yeah the meowth was rambleing on about some boss guy.

Baron: alright then you are free to go.

With Void and Lance.

Void: that damn team rocket thinking that they can kidnap me.

Lanc: WAIT A MINITE YOUR A POKEMON?!

Void: well not exactly.

Lance: well what are you then?

Void: would you belive me if I said I was a demi-god?

Lance: at this point yes I would belive that.

Void: good now I can tell you the rest.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Lnace: well then.

Void: hey do you hear that?

Lance: hear what?

Void: it sounds like screaming.

Lance: now I can hear it.

and then a girl landed on Void.

Void: ow...

Girl: oh no I'm so sorry so so sorry!

Void: no It's ok.

girl: no it's not ok I lnded on top of you!

Void: no realy I'm fine, but are you alright?

girl: yes I'm fine.

Void: my name's Void what's yours?

girl: my name is Arcna.

Void: what no you can't be her I'm pretty sure I saw her get torn apart by remnants.

Arcna: was I I can't remember anything past the swarms of remnants crawling over me.

Void: well it seems the gods saved you.

END OF CHAPTER

yes this is a short chapter but I finaly got to introduce King and Arcna so there Endking2014 read it damn you.

End's grandpa: when will get to come back?

VSOG: soon vey soon but not now.

End's grandpa: well I'm going to say somthing random now GOD DAMN YOU RELIGON! all done nap time.


	10. Edrin Dar lie dawn and dusk

the past of evil, light, darkness, and twilight.

"while it is true that all the Endarian gods are good there is another clan of immortals known as altorn the false gods"- Endarus

the fields of Limbo were green rolling hills as far as the eye can see and in these hills of Limbo were four adolescents one garbed in black two in white and two in the orange and black of twilight. the one in black's name was Voidrineas Rind Ako, the oldest of the white one's name was Endroneas Rond Aka the younger one was Ban-edrin Garos Aka the older and younger twilight clothed ones were Andren phenix Aki and Andran furna Aki respectively. while these were their names they prefer to be call by their nick names Voidrineas was called Dar, Endroneas was called lie, Ban-edrin was called Edrin, Andren was called dusk and Andran was called dawn.

Dar: hey do you guys ever wonder what it would be like to live the life of a mortal for just one day?

Edrin: be carefull Dar if great grand father heard you say that he'd probably make it happen.

Lie: yes he probably would.

Dar: why is it that you guys in the Aka family are always so humorless?

Dusk: If I had to guess it would be that great grandpa put all his seriousness into Aka by accident.

Dawn: or on porous.

Dar: perpos not prous.

Dawn: oops...

NOTE: THE NAMES i HAVE GIVEN THEM (WELL AT LEAST VOIDRINEAS) WILL HAVE GREATER MEANING IN THE FUTURE AND IF YOU WERE WONDERING YES BAN-EDRIN IS BANEDRIN BUT MUCH YOUNGER.

two thousand years later

Endroneas lay on hard white tiles bleeding the sword still in the wound and his little brother Ban-edrin was standing over him a look of pure disgust and hatred on his face.

Endroneas: Edrin why... why have you betrayed us?

Ban-edrin: the answer is simple these gods are weak so I joined with the Altorn.

Endroneas: then you are no longer my brother you are an Altorneir a traitor and It's all my fault Ban-edrin I'm sorry.

Ban-edrin: NO I AM NO LONGER BAN-EDRIN HE WAS WEAK I AM BANEDRIN THE GOD OF EVIL!

Endroneas: well then you are beyond saving...(dies of blood loss)

END(roneas) OF CHAPTER! OKAY FIRST YES THE GODS CAN DIE THERE ARE ONLY THREE WAYS A GOD CAN DIE ONE IS BY THE HAND OF ANOTHER GOD TWO IS TO BE BANISHED FROM THE CELESTIAL REALM FOREVER AS A GOD CANOT SUSTAIN THEM SELFS AS GODS FOR LONG WITHOUT RESING THERE AND THREE IS THE WORST OF THE THREE IF MORTAL CREATURES WERE TO STOP BELIVEING IN THEM ALL TOGTHER SO AS LONG AS THERE IS ONE WHO STILL BELIVES THEN THE GOD WILL LIVE BUT WEAK. now for somthing entirely unrelated to this chapter my freind Ending 2014 here on has asked me to publish his series on king adventures before he met End and the Baron just a warning it will be romance. and good bye!.


	11. zelda and Grim

Zelda the Grim and the Reaper

* * *

" there are three types of warriors in the spirit worlds the Raginar: protectors, the Mirgaris: disgraced and the Grinzan: the bridge between them."-Voidrineas Rind Ako

* * *

Void's mind is split one half the vast green plains of peace the other the burning crags of chaos the plains hold Void's Oltarm while the crags hold his Altorn. Death sent his two best Reapers Grim the Grey Reaper and Revel the Blue Reaper. Grim had been corrupted but he did not leave the side of good he would not kill an innocent he would always fight for what was right but he was not a Reaper anymore he became the first of the Mirg the false ones he was the side of Void that was not good but at the same time not evil and so Death when they passed their initiation he dubbed Revel the Reaper of souls and the more powerful Grim the kan zetor the shadow of death.

VOID'S MIND SCAPE: CRAGS OF CHAOS

Revel: the Altorn... they've gone?

Grim: damn they escaped into the physical plane !

Majora: well then it's your job to kill them.

Revel: but to go out there that's going against orders!

Grim: RRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLYYY?!(lol sheogorath)

Revel: yes Grim now why do you ask that?

Grim: 'cause your a idiot Death said to kill them if they got out, so not going after them would be going against orders.

Revel: your logic is better than mine.

Majora: you two realy should be going now!

Revel: okay let's go!

FEILD EAST OF LUMINOSE CITY

Void: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!(note he is in a lot of pain)

and then two wisps of mist one grey and the other blue tore their way out of Void's chest and formed themself's into the twin Reapers Grim and Revel.

Grim: did we really need to do that my ears are bleeding.

Revel: don't be a wimp Grim.

Lance: um.. shouldn't we get him to a Pokémon center?

Grim:yes we should.

Revel: you take I am going to find the Altorn.

Grim: and you call me heartless.

Revel you should get going.(diapered)

Grim: OH RRRRREEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYYY?!

Lance: YES NOW LET'S GO ALREADY!

Grim:(tries to pick Void up) damn he's heavy we're going to need some help.(looks to the left)

Lance: uh whats wrong?

Grim: HEY YOU JACKAL WOMAN GET OVER HERE AND HELP US!

Lance: umm... mister that's not a Jackal that's a lucario.

Grim: well she should still help us I've noticed that she's been wacting us the eintire time.

Lucario woman: oh so you saw me...

Grim: yes NOW HELP US!

Lucario woman: 'k (helps Grim and Lance pick up Void)

SOUTH LUMIOSE CITY POKEMON CENTER

Void was in a recovery room his wound bandaged and healing while the others were standing on the other side of a glass wall.

Grim: thank Limbar we made it in time.

Lance: who's Limbar?

Lucario woman: he's the father of all the gods.

Grim: how do you know that?

Lucario woman: well Void told me.

Lance: so you know him, how?

Lucario woman: well he's my childhood freind we've known each other since we were five, I geuss you could say he was my boyfreind.

Grim: so who in the ninety thousand floors of limbo are you?

Lucario woman: well I'm...

Void: Zelda is that you?

Lucario woman: yes Void it's me.

Void: good to see you're safe...(falls asleep)

Lance: 'k so then you are a princess why am I not suprised, well lets see I've seen Void shoot dark magic from his paws, breath fire and nearly kill team Rocket with one word.

Grim: yep the next book is Skyrim now.

Zelda: please stop breaking the fourth wall.

Lance: so who are you mister?

Grim: I am Grim my title is Kan Zetor the shadow of Death.

Zelda: well that doesn't bode well.

Grim: don't worry I am a reaper I can only collect the souls of the deadand kill those with evil in their hearts, so Void is safe.

Lance: so Zelda Why are you a Lucario?

Zelda: I have no idea.

TWO HOURS LATER

Void: 'k so then lance the answer to you're question is that Banedrin had sent me and all of my freinds to another world in doing so all those who's souls are bound I.E. Zelda and I were sent to the same world and took on similar forms, oh that reminds me Zelda do you still have that red amathyst I gave you?

Zelda: yes why do you ask?

Void: the energy that I stored in that gem may be able to partialy restore our original forms.

Zelda: oh okay here(gives Void a Red amathyst and yes it is an amathyst not a ruby)

Void: 'k you two may want to step back a bit. (clear throat) araknier kan enderkan zetn os nred jors nak tarsin.

there was a flash of darkness and after the dust settled stood Void and Zelda looking almost exactly like humans but still with lucario tails and ears.

Void: now this is a form I am fimiliar with now I can realy dishout some pain, but first we should get some new clothes right zel?

Zelda: yes we should I am very uncomfertable only in my under whear.

twent minets later

Lance: um hi I'm looking for some clothing for my Freinds here do you have anything that will work for them?

Store clark: um.. well let's see hmm... wait are you two Pokemon?!

Void: in a sense yes.

Store clark: AAHH YOU CAN TALK!?

Zelda: yes why is every one so shocked to learn this?

Lance: 'cause most Pokemon can't talk.

Grim: hey guys how do I look(he is wearing a grey buisiness suit with a grey fedora)

Void: suprisingly very good.

Lance: um.. helo miss are you okay?

Store clark: oh yeah... here try these on...(note she is very intimidated by Grim and Void them being about eight feet tall)

ten minets later Void and Zelda came out in maching black and Violet suits zelda with fingerless gloves and a siphire jeweled belt and Void wearing his gauntlet on his right hand on his left a black glove and an amathyst jeweled belt, they were quite an awsome pair.

Void: I quite like this look how about you Zel?

Zelda: yes I think it fits us quit nicely.

Lsnce: now that is awsome!

'K NOW WITH END BARON AND KING

Baron: alright we've just got a report of an assasination the assasin is dressed in all red so I think you know who we're dealing with End.

End: who are we dealing with 'cause I have no idea.

Baron: IT'S CRIMSON YOU MORON!

King: crimson is his name and he wears red pretty sure he's evil then.

Baron: no he is not evil I know that the color red means evil in anceint egypt but not here 'k.

End: crap Crimson is the best you don't even notice him until he kills youso how are we going to find HIM of all people

Baron: because he want's to be found he gave us his hidout adress on the corpse.

End: gross.

Baron: if we can find crison he will lead us to Void and then we can kill that jack ass Banedrin.

Vaati: 'k so were is he?

Baron: he's working right here in lumiose in the Boutique Couture as a clark his shift is starting now lets go!

**Boutique Couture with Void and the others**

Void and the others were browsing the other clothes when a man walked down the stairs he had a british acent

british man: oy marrie it's my shift now.

store clark: oh ok.

Void: holy crap I know that voice, Crimson is that you?

British man: bloody hell Void it's you!

Grim: so you are the great Crimson?

Crimson: yes I am.

Grim: well I never expected the red reaper him self to work here.

Crimson: so is that what you Reapers call me?

Grim: well yeah Death himself said that if you were dead he would hire you i a heart beat er.. soul beat I geuss.

and then the entire lumiose city police dpt. was at the doors to Boutique Couture.

Police captain: COME OUT HERE WITH YOU'RE HANDS UP CRIMSON WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

Crimson: and that would be the others.(grins)

Lance: what others?(very panicked)

Void: is that the baron in a police uniform? 'cause if it is he's pretty badass.

Crimson: yep thats hiim lets give them a show put these on all of you.

Void: holy crap these are Black Angel uniforms you even made one for Lance, you had that girl give these to Zelda and I so now all we need to do is put on the masks nice thinking Crimson!

**outside Boutique Couture**

Baron: we've got every exit covered by cops so now he has no choice but to come out the front.

Vaati: why doen't he just charge throught the cops out back?

Baron: because he is a member of team Black Angel so he will not harm a inocent.

and sure enough Crimson walked outbut behind him also walked four others all dressed in a Black Angel uniform but each one was different the grey one with a chain on his right arm the shorter one with pokeballs on his belt the two black and violet one were different as well the male with one gauntlet and one glove the female with fingerless gloves on both hands but on all of them had the Black Angel symbol on their shoulders(the symbol being a black feathered wing tiped in violet)

End: holy crap it's Void...

King: how can you tell?

Baron: you see the one with the gauntlet he's our leader he is Voidrineas Lunar Dragmire founder and leader of team Black Angel.

Crimson: OY BARON I'M HERE AND I BROUGHT VOID WHAT DO YOU SAY WE GO AND KICK SOME GODLY ASS?

Baron: I SAY WE GO AND KICK BANEDRINS SORRY ASS BACK TO THE AOLTRINZAK!

officer Jenny: wait captain you now these people?

Baron: yes Jenny I do they are Team Black angel they are my family and our goal is to kill the mad god of evil Banedrin once and for all.

END OF CHAPTER YAY FINALLY FINISHED THIS ON EIT TOOK ABOUT FOUR TRYS FOR THIS TO ACUALLY GET WORKING 'CAUSE EVERY TIME I WENT TO SAVE IT EITHER WENT BACK A PAGE OR TOLD ME TO LOGIN AND THEN DIDN'T SAVE. and I can't wait to See how Endking 2014 draws the new desiens of Void and Zelda with teir ears and tails and yes the next part will be in skyrim and lol sheogorath reference Grim: oh RRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYYY? yes really grim and where did Revel go? Grim: I think he got killed and good thing to. yes after all Revel was quite a jerk as for how he died lets just say things didn't go acording to plan MUHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
and now End's grandpa

End's gRandpa: Roland the red is dead I killed hima and then beat his chilld self to death hid his adult spine.

thats gruesome and good bye


	12. the end of Black Angel

the end of Black Angel.

* * *

"Voidrineas Rind Ako he will never truly die his soul has not been cursed to forever wander although he may stop wandering this is only for a short time the curse is the product of his betrayal who did he betray you ask, the gods themselfs he created the Phantums and Wrathe's(wraiths) and was punished for creating beings that they belived were evil but were not the Phantum of a mortal may be good or evil this aply's to Wrathe's as well."- Limbar the fall of team Black Angel.

* * *

in lumiose city black angel had gathered all the willing able bodied men and wemen from across the region.

Baron: so were the hell is Banedrin?

Void: that I do not know.

Luna: heaven he has taken over heaven it self and killed all gods who once resided there.

Void: GAH when did you gat here mother?

Luna: just now.

End: why are you here mom?

Baron: I would like that answer myself.

Luna: I came to tell you that the all but a few of us gods are dead, Banedrin stormed bothe heaven and the celestial realm he killed those who would not join him, thank fully I was not in either of those places I was gathering armies to stop him including those of universes that you have not been to Void well not as this Void.

Vaati: well what in the name of Din are we waiting for let's go and kick his divine ass.(never thaught I'd say or wright that divine ass, no luna not you.)

Zelda: let's go!

all people of the worlds universes and galixy's: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Heaven once a shining pillar of hope for the living was now a burning spire of hatred(figuritivly) Altorn rampaged in the once golden streets now black with the blood of Angels the gates once tall and proud lay burned and broken, the palace of gods a blackened burned building screams were everywere of wemen,Children and men alike their souls torn apart by the evil ones never to be seen againon top of the great pillar of Limbar stood Banedrin wacthing this madness with a smile on his face Void's blood boiled not only because of banedrin but also because he saw them the gods their body's pilled one atop the other and then somthing snaped withen him a barrier holding back his true powerthe very sky itself riped over the tear was the symbol of limbo the red eye of Limbar the seal of this eye shatered peices falling down to heaven killing altorn with teir very preasanse and through the tear came tendrills of darkness pure darkness consumeing all light it touched the tendrills impaled them selfs through Void and Void absourbed them he became much larger his form no longer humanoid he was now Voidrineas Rind Ako the god of Dragons and Darkness and then he flew and atacked Banedrin, then the armies of creation carged against the army of destruction the war of heavan had begun. the darkness of Voidrineas Rind giving them hope.

Void faced off against his own cousin the dark Dragon verses the Light god. Banedrin struck first with a blast of light however the atack literaly just bounced of of Void. Void retaiated dy breathing flames of pure darkness at Banedrin this unlike Banedrins atack had a devistating effect nearly killing Banedrin, so instead of fight Void at full strenth he dicided to kill one whom he held dear to weaken him, his target Andera he fired a blat os light at her there was nothing anyone could do she took the full force of the blast and was completely anialated, this did not weaken Void it only enraged him far more. Banedrin would cese to exest one second later his soul torn apart his body destroyed his mind broken Void had succumbed to his past self Voidrineas Lunar Dragmire the Dark Angel. when he calmed down the war had been dicided with banedrin's death the Altorn simply crumbled to dust their master dead there was nothing keeping them alive."Void?" asked Zelda " Zelda... I'm leaving this place this world this life I'm leaving it all behind me I am leaving forever let us hope that this is the last time I see you any of you."" well then I'm coming with you Void! I will not leave you your... your...the best freind that I've ever had!"there was no response to this for a few secconds but to Zelda it felt like an eternity."Fine then but know this Zelda if you come with me you will no longer be the Zelda that your kingdom knows but another one entirely you will no longer be princess of Hyrule.""I don't care about that Void I love you I'll give my soul to be with you!"again no response but this time it was Luna who spoke."Void my son why must you leave us?""Mother I must leave for my perpose has been served in this world and with Andera gone I canot bear to be amonge those who she and I shared so many memories with I simply canot bear the memories of my dear little sister any longer good bye my family, good bye my freinds all of you do not follow us that is an order." and with that Void and Zelda dissapered into the mists of fate never to be seen again...or were they?

* * *

two years later

heaven had been rebuilt and there had been peice however the gods were never the same for many of them had died at the hand of Banedrin. there had also been many atempts to find Void and Zelda but all had failed only the members of the former team Black Angel witch had diabanded the year following Banedrin's death so Void's orders were null and void(no pun intended) so all of them but Death and the Reapers had started to look for them all to no avail. unbeknownst to them Void and Zelda had settled down in the world called Nrin more spifficaly the Tamreilic provence of Skyrim and had a children one daughter and two twin boys the daughter was named Archnea Juniper Dragmire the boys were named krandan hertion Dragmire and seras rountis Dragmire.

* * *

END OF STORIE MOTHA FUCKAS and yes I just killed off Andera I am sad to I had to listen to sad video  
game songs just to get into the mood of depresion I am close to tears right now and I want to kill Banedrin myself aswell I know the wrighting style changed half way through this was to make it more detailed and more depressing when Andera died BUT there will be other stories but called Wanderings witch focusess on Void and Zelda's wanderings through out the worlds also another one (maybe) called Bearing the pain this if I make it will focuse on Luna dealing with the void left by well Void and her admition of her feelings about her child.(yes it is incest BUT they ARE gods and Demi gods so it's fine.)and with that I am singing off time to go watch nestalgia critic or Chuggaaconroy so good bye untill next time my dear Lunarians!


End file.
